The invention relates to a method for producing a monocrystalline layer on a substrate. In one embodiment, the invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor including a monocrystalline layer on a substrate.
Monocrystalline layers can be produced by epitaxial deposition on a monocrystalline substrate. In this case, different lattice constants of the layer and of the substrate can lead to defects in the crystal lattice of the layer. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.